The story with no happy ending
by ReasonableSandman
Summary: A bunch of misadventures of our favorite heroes and villains on a way I though would be cool.


My first chapter of my first work so be reasonable with me.

All characters besides the ones I created belong to ONE and Yusuke Murata

Chapter 1 – The doctor and the lord

It was a normal day in M-city, the sun was shining and there was no cloud in the sky, until all of that changed with a big boom.

A large explosion occurred in the center of the city, luckily not hitting anyone around, a large crater was formed, and on the center there was a large pod in shape of a cylinder.

The pod opened, revealing a near 3 meter tall robot, which gets off of it and starts to scan the people in the area, looking for someone in specific.

It was then that his circuits detected a small damage on his head piece, he turned around to see a group of police officers aiming at him, one with his gun still smoking, as a response to the attack, two small but fast rockets came out of his back and hit the police cars, making them tip over, and forcing the officers and civilians on the area to retreat.

The creator of the robot was watching it's rampage from far away using the robot's inbuilt cameras, and was satisfied with his creation, confident that it will do his purpose.

The robot continued on scanning the city, hurting anyone that dared to interrupt him, until he spotted a man with yellow jumpsuit and white cape walking on his direction, as soon as he got close enough he spoke:

-Who are you?

The robot, seeing no point in wasting his ammo or energy in a person who got to him accidentally, spoke on a menacing tone:

-I'm G7, I'm on a mission to kill the man known as King, if you don't desire to be annihilated, step aside.

-Another one of you guys- the man said- you're the second one this week, and the fourth this month.

-How do you know about the previous robots from The Organization ?-the robot questioned.

-I already destroyed two of you, Genos destroyed one, I think his name was G4, either way, would you just stop irritating us ?-the man asked, slightly annoyed.

-If the information you speak is true, than you must be an associate of King. -the robot said, his eyes turning red.

-I guess…so what? - The man asked.

-If you don't lead me to him, I'll terminate you - the robot threatened.

-There's no way you'll be able to do that - the man calmly replied, like the threat had not been serious. -And why would that be? In a blink of an eye, the man suddenly disappeared from where he was, appearing again right in front of the robot, and punched it, wrecking it pieces, making it mostly inactive. -Because you're dead - the man replied while staring blankly at the robot's "corpse". But the robot wasn't completely dead, the only thing still alive was the head piece, using a emergency power source, it used it to take a picture of the man who just destroyed him, and send it to it's base. The creator of the robot found himself enraged, but at same time, confused, "who was that man who already destroyed three of my robots?" " Was he King's bodyguard?" "No, why would the world's strongest man need a bodyguard?" he thought to himself, "I'll visit Bofoi, and see what he can find about him, and maybe get some of that alien technology he's been talking about". _Few Minutes later, unknown base_ A mysterious figure passes through the doors of Bofoi's lab, while walking, he realized strange bits of technology surrounding him, most of which were purplish and spiky looking, but there was one strange item that caught his eye, standing atop a pillar, there was a pile of purplish shards, he didn't know why they looked important. -Ah, there you are- a familiar voice spoke, he turned to see Bofoi calmly walking towards him- next time you come, call me first, don't just appear in front of my door, either way, why are you here doctor ? -I came to ask you to find out about someone that's been giving be a pain in my ass -he reaches for his lab coat's pocket, pulling out a pen drive from it - here's a picture of him. Bofoi got the pen drive and walked to his computer, as soon as he opened the image on his holographic screen, he recognized who he was talking about. -Oh! - he said sounding surprise while looking to the bald man in yellow jumpsuit. -You know him?- the fellow doctor asked, curious. -Yes, he destroyed some of my defense robots in A-city, his name is Saitama, A class, rank 39 hero, he… -What!?- The doctor interrupted him, surprised -How the fuck a fucking A class hero destroyed a Dragon-level robot built by me?! -He did what now? - Bofoi said, slightly dumbfounded- He's even stronger than what I've predicted, but, either way, why are you interested on him? -He's either King's bodyguard or friend, I need his weaknesses, address and anything else you can find about him, if not, he might be a problem when time comes. -I see…- Bofoi then stared at his partner, who was admiring once again the purple shards – You seem very interested in that, it seems to have feed energy to the ship before it went down. The curious thing is, although it's cracked, I tried using nearly every element in the periodic as a mean of damaging it, and nothing worked, then, I asked Tatsumaki herself if she could crack them in any way at all, she failed, even though she was considered the responsible for taking down the ship. The doctor thought about what Bofoi just heard, after a while he grabbed an object that looked like a glove from his pocket and putted it on his right hand, as well as a pair of goggles that he dressed on as well, using the technology hidden in them, he saw a clear wave signal coming from the shards. The wave signal had been receiving interference from all parts of the ship, and something that was being held inside a chamber of sorts. -I see, they are all connected through some kind of frequency to them, but I must ask, what's inside that? – The doctor said, pointing at the chamber. Bofoi turned around, now staring at the object -It's an alien body, I needed to put it into a highly salinated water container, anything else besides air tempted to caught itself on fire or melt, it's also incredibly tough, I tried using a fusion blaster and it didn't make a scratch, so I'm keeping it there until I find something that is strong enough to damage it. The doctor was stunned with the information, but he had an idea, what if he charged the shards so they could reform themselves to provide an infinite supply of energy? With such power nothing could threaten him, not King, not Saitama, nor anyone else. He then used his glove (which had high-tech electric blasters on it) to try powering them up . -STOP, you don't know the consequences of this! - Bofoi screamed, desperate. The doctor then stopped, and looked at Bofoi like he was an insect. -And you do? - he asked menacingly – I'm your boss, so don't yell orders at me, that's my job. He proceeded with his action, seeing that the energy output wasn't enough he decided to enhance it with his special power. When his power was activated the amount of electricity output increased considerably. It worked all too well, but it had consequences indeed. The orb started glowing and fuming, he then was levitating, making the other parts of the ship to levitate with it. _Meanwhile, in A-city, Saitama's apartment_ Genos's signals were going haywire, he got up in a jump, then proceeded to wake up his master. -Sensei! You have to wake up, there's an earthquake going on! Unfortunately for him, Saitama was dreaming with that irritating mosquito he failed to squash. Saitama's palm made contact with Genos's cheeks faster than sound, the high amount of pressure made Genos fly through many walls, and eventually hitting the street and coming to a stop, if an art critic were to pass by at that moment he would be amazed at the modern art he saw in front of him. Genos didn't even bothered trying waking his sensei up again that day. _Back at the evil HQ of evilness_ The shards were floating and starting to form a sphere, unfortunately for the two scientists things were not going as they planned. First came a sound as loud as a thunder, then all the lights went out, few seconds later the red emergency lights were turned on, only to frighten the two scientists, a two and a half meter figure was standing right in front of them, it looked incredibly weak, there was almost nothing between his skin and his bones. -wh…whh…where…am…I…? - the creature spoke, slowly. No answer. -Where am I ? –he spoke again, louder but too weak to shout. -You're in our lab sir. – Bofoi said, sweating while doing so. -Who are you? -My name is Bofoi, this is – as soon as he finished his sentence the normal lights went back on, and they could watch the horror completely, the creature had a single, large eye in his face, and another one in the middle of his chest, black lightning marks all over his body, a long hair that almost hit the ground, and had extremely atrophied muscles – Wait a second – Bofoi looked at the chamber, seeing a huge hole on it, he made an assumption – You're the alien I've found in the wreckage. -My name… is Boros… the Dominator of the Universe – he said hoarsely – I must go now, I need to find… - He was about to leave, when something caught his "eye" – Saitama? The doctors followed Boros's eye to look at the monitor with the image of the bald man. -You know him? – Jekyll asked him, angry. -Of course…he's the one…that left me at this state, the one that made my ship go down, and killed…almost all…of my crew. Bofoi and Jekyll exchanged looks, even this so called ruler of the Universe lost to Saitama. -Could you describe your fight with him? - Jekyll asked -He was taking easy most of the fight, barely made any effort, he also barely reacted, he only gave 3 blows, one combo move and a special move. -Well, you're already way fucking stronger than my robots. -When I saw he wasn't even trying I used my trump card, I used it to kick him to this moon of yours. -The moon? – Jekyll asked in awe – How the hell did he got back? -He jumped, I guess. When he overwhelmed me with his combo attack I got angry and used my last resource. -And what did it do to him? -He punched it, he looked fine while and after doing it, had he not stopped it, it would've whipped out the surface of the Earth, or even destroyed it if I aimed to the core. Bofoi and Jekyll exchanged looks, they were thinking about the same thing. -You're a god threat level? - Jekyll asked -A what? - Boros asked-I learned your language on my way to Earth, but I'm not familiar with slangs and terms. -A being strong enough to destroy mankind as a whole - Bofoi explained Boros put a hand on his chin, while thinking a little, then nodded in affirmative. -Bofoi, didn't the Hero Association fought a God Threat Level not long ago?-Jekyll asked with a creepy smile on his face. -Yes, Garou the Hero Hunter, why are you interested? -It may be that I had my best ideia yet. -You! - Boros interrupted them, while pinting at Jekyll he spoked – You might not have much physical strength, but I can sense a strong power residing inside you. -Yes - Jekyll asked – I am an esper, a human being with psychic powers, but instead of using it to lift objects I focused all my power in technopathy, in fact it was thanks to this power that I was able to generate enough electricity to power that orb right there – he said while pointing at the orb. -I see…thank you, truly. -Say…why where you here on Earth to begin with? -I was on a search of a worthy opponent, I found Saitama, but he's way above my level. -Would you like to fight him again? -I intended to do so as soon as I get better. -How long is that going to take? -A week to be good enough, a month to be back at my peek. -Bofoi, can you make a sleeping quarters for our friend over here? That is, if he wants our help. Boros stared at Jekyll for a while before an answer. -Sure, but in a month I'm going to fight him with or without you. -Deal. Bofoi then tapped his shoulder, Jekyll turned to see him confused. -So, what are you going to do? – Bofoi asked. -Something big, Bofoi, Something big. – he said before chuckling 


End file.
